Masosychontisme
by Choi Min Gi
Summary: PRANK / "Show Time"../ "Aku milikmu Boo.." / "Cih ternyata kau Kim.." / PRAK / "Argh... hentikan.. ugh.. je-jebhaaall..." / BRAK. YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE


**Masosychontisme** © **Choi Min Gi**

**Romance**

OOC, **Yaoi**, **DEATH CHARA!** **Aegyore**

Rated T-**M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

"_I'm home~_"

Seorang namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Jaejoong memasuki rumah mewahnya dengan wajah dingin nan datar.

**PRANK**

'Ck… mulai lagi' pikir Jaejoong malas.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Jaejoong menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

**BLAM**

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, lalu dengan langkah perlahan dia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Jaejoong membanting tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengan.

'Tuhan~ sampai kapan Umma dan Appa akan seperti itu?' batin Jaejoong miris.

Bukan sekali dua kali Jaejoong mendengar barang pecah, teriakan bahkan makian akibat pertengkaran orang tuanya. Tanpa jaejoong sadari, setetes Kristal bening meluncur dengan indah dari _doe eyes_nya.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong bangun lalu menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar. Dengan mata yang berkilat aneh, Jaejoong berjalan menuju meja dipojok kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna merah keemasan.

Jaejoong membawa kotak itu ke tempat tidurnya. Dibukanya kotak itu, lalu mengeluarkan barang di dalam kotak itu satu per satu.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya imut, saat ini dia sedang bingung memilih barang yang akan dipakainya.

Dengan mantap, tangan putih nan mulus Jaejoong terulur mengambil benda yang akan dipakainya. Sebuah benda tajam mengkilat, meski terdapat bercak darah tapi tak mengurangi sisi tajam benda itu. Pisau.

Jaejoong menyeringai melihat benda di tangannya itu. Dan seringaiannya semakin lebar tatkala membayangkan kegiatan favorite-nya itu.

"_Show time_"

.

.

xXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan langkah gontai dan wajah sepucat mayat. Dengan kasar jaejoong menghempaskan _butt_-nya ke kursi. Melihat itu, _namja_ tampan disamping Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Pagi _nae princess_" ucap Yunho-si namja tampan-sambil mengelus pipi pucat Jaejoong.

"Pagi juga Yunnie" jawab Jaejoong lirih.

"_Gwenchana_? Kau pucat sekali Boo" ucap Yunho wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"_Nan gwenchana_ Yun, hanya capek" jawab Jaejoong sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Yunho.

Saat Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, dia melihat balutan perban yang di ikat asal-asalan di tangan kanan Jaejoong.

Sontak saja Yunho memelototkan matanya horror.

"Jangan bilang kau melakukannya lagi Boo" Tanya Yunho horror.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain yunnie" Jaejoong mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

"Tidak harus begini juga Boo, _kajja_ kita ke UKS. Akan kuobati lukamu." ajak Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Jaejoong.

"_Ani_. Tadi sudah kuobati kok" tolak Jaejoong halus.

"Jangan menolak, wajahmu sudah sangat pucat Boo. Pasti kau kehilangan banyak darah" bujuk Yunho.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho langsung menggendong Jaejoong _ala bridal style_ menuju ke UKS.

Sesampainya di UKS, Yunho langsung mendudukkan Jaejoong di ranjang lalu membuka perban di pergelangan Jaejoong.

Yunho mengobati dan mengganti perban Jaejoong dengan sangat hati-hati seakan-akan kulit Jaejoong akan retak kalau ia tak hati-hati.

"Boo, _jebal~_ berhentilah menyakiti dirimu. Hatiku sakit melihat luka yang kau toreh di tubuhmu sendiri." Pinta Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Ak-aku butuh pelampiasan Yun. Rasanya sangat puas setiap aku menggores luka pada tubuhku" ucap Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Ne_, aku tau. Tapi kau masih punya aku, datanglah padaku. Jadikan aku pelampiasanmu, kau bisa memukulku, meneriakiku, bahkan kau bisa melukai aku. Tapi kumohon, jangan tubuhmu yang kau lukai. Aku milikmu Boo, datanglah padaku." Jelas Yunho dengan sorot mata yang sangat lembut.

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

"_Ne_, kau milikku"

Dengan perlahan dan lembut, Yunho mengecup bibir cherry Jaejoong. Bukan ciuman panas, hanya kecupan sayang yang sarat akan cinta.

.

.

xXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

Yunho terus menemani Jaejoong di UKS, tak peduli meski ia harus bolos pelajaran. Demi kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai, apapun akan Yunho lakukan.

"Boo, ayo kita ke kantin. Aku lapar, dan aku juga yakin pasti kau juga lapar."  
ajak Yunho.

"_Ne_~ _kajja_ Yunnie" jawab Jaejoong ceria.

Yunho tersenyum melihat kekasih hatinya sudah ceria lagi. Yunho dan Jaejoong menuju kantin beriringan. Tangan Yunho senantiasa tak pernah lepas dari pinggang ramping jaejoong.

**BUK**

"_Oppa~_"

Tiba-tiba, seorang _yeoja_ datang dan langsung bergelayutan layaknya monyet di lengan Yunho.

"Ahra-ssi, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku?" Ucap Yunho sopan, meski hatinya sudah ingin memaki-maki Ahra.

"_Ani_! Ayo kita makan bersama O_ppa_. Akan aku traktir." Ajak Ahra dengan wajah –sok- manis.

"_Mianhae_, aku akan makan dengan _nae_ Jaejoongie." Tolak Yunho dengan menahan amarah.

"Cih, apa bagusnya _namja_ jejadian itu _Oppa_? Cantikan juga aku." ucap Ahra dengan nada meremehkan.

Jaejoong yang mendengar ucapan Ahra hanya memandang _yeoja_ itu dengan sorot mata yang dingin dan tajam, berbeda dengan Yunho yang amarahnya sudah diubun-ubun.

Dengan sekali sentak, yunho menghempaskan tangan Ahra dengan kasar.

"Dengar Go Ahra-ssi. Kau, maupun yeoja didunia ini tak ada yang bisa menandingi Jaejoong-ku. Jadi jauh-jauh kau dariku. Aku MUAK melihat wajah sok manismu." Ucap Yunho marah sambil menuding-nuding wajah ahra.

Yunho dan Jaejoong meninggalkan Ahra yang masih syok dengan perlakuan Yunho. Tapi detik berikutnya, Ahra menunjukan wajah penuh kebencian.

"Awas kau Kim Jaejoong"

.

.

xXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

"Go Ahra! kau disuruh menemui Kang _Soensaengnim_ di gudang." Ucap seorang _yeoja_ pendek ber-_name tag_ 'Sunny' pada Ahra yang sedang bersiap-siap pulang.

"Oke."

Segera saja Ahra menuju gudang untuk 'menemui' Kang _Soensaengnim_.

**KRIEET**

Ahra membuka pintu gudang dengan perlahan, kedatangannya 'disambut' baik oleh debu-debu penghuni gudang.

"_Soensaengnim_" panggil Ahra

"_Helloooooo~_ Kang _Seonsaengnim_, ini Ahra." Panggil Ahra lagi.

**BLAM**

Tiba-tiba pintu gudang yang awalnya terbuka, menutup seketika. Sontak saja, Ahra panic karena ruangan menjadi gelap.

**PIK**

Ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi terang, meski hanya cahaya lampu yang remang sudah membuat Ahra sedikit tenang.

Terlihat siluet orang menghampiri Ahra. Wajah Ahra sedikit girang, dikiranya itu adalah Kang _Seonsaengnim_.

"Kang _Seonsaengnim_. Kenapa anda lama sekali." Protes ahra.

Saat sosok itu mendekat, ternyata bukanlah Kang _Seonsaengnim_. Melainkan seorang _namja_ cantik dengan kulit seputuh susu.

"Cih, ternyata kau Kim Jaejoong" cibir Ahra.

"_Yeah it's me_" ucap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Jangan-jangan ini semua perbuatanmu?" Tanya Ahra dengan emosi meledak-ledak.

"Sabarlah Ahra-ah. Satu-satu kalau bertanya." Ucap Jaejoong santai.

"Cih, cepat katakan apa maumu Kim Jaejoong!"

"Aku? Hmm… apa ya…?" ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan mengitari Ahra.

Ahra hanya berdecih mendengar ucapan jaejoong yang bertele-tele.

"Joongie hanya ingin INI.."

Jaejoong meluruskan jari tangannya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menohok ulu hati ahra. Kuku jaejoong yang sedikit panjang membuat dada ahra bertambah sakit.

"uhuk..!"

Ahra memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, tubuhnya merosot kelantai.

"Apha..ya-yang ka..uhuk.. kau lakhukan kim..uhuk.." Tanya Ahra tersendat-sendat.

"_ani_, Joongie hanya ingin sedikit bermain dengan Ahra _Ahjumma_." Jawab Jaejoong imut.

**PRAK KRYYKK**

"Joongie tidak suka tangan ini menyentuh Yunnie seenaknya" ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul tangan Ahra dengan palu besi-entah dari mana- sampai tak berbentuk.

"akh.. sakhit.. _je-jebal_.. ukh.. ja-jangan pukul lagiihh.." ucap Ahra setengah memohon.

Jaejoong tak menggubris ucapan Ahra, dia terus saja memukul tangan Ahra sampai hancur tak berbentuk.

Tiba-tiba jaejoong berhenti dan melihat jam tangannya. Dia hanya punya waktu satu jam untuk menyelesaikan ini semua, sebelum yunho selesai latihan dan mencarinya. Ya, Jaejoong diam-diam pergi tanpa ijin Yunho.

"ugh.. sepertinya Joongie tidak bisa bermain-main. Jadi kita masuk intinya saja ne~" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada sedih. Ck, sungguh pintar actingmu Kim Jaejoong.

Jejoong mengangkat wajah Ahra lalu menghimpitnya dengan kaki. Kemudian Jaejoong mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang selalu ia bawa dari saku celana.

Jaejoong menelusuri wajah Ahra dengan pisau lipatnya.

"hari ini Joongie sedang baik hati. Wajahnya Ahra _Ahjumma_ akan Joongie operasi biar bisa cantik seperti Joongie, lalu Yunnie pasti akan menyukai Ahra _Ahjumma_."

Ahra tidak menanggapi ocehan Jaejoong, dia terlalu sibuk berdoa agar penderitaannya segera berakhir.

Jaejoong menyayat kulit Ahra dari dagu, lalu menguliti wajah Ahra dengan rapi layaknya dokter bedah professional.

"argh… hen-ugh-tikan.. _jebhaall_.." teriak ahra.

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Ahra, Jaejoong melanjutkan kegiatan mari-menguliti-wajah-Ahra. Setelah kuliat wajah Ahra terlepas, Jaejoong memasukkan kulit itu ke kotak kaca miliknya. Tak ada pemberontakan lagi dari Ahra, karena _yeoja_ itu sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"nah, selesai. Karena Yunnie suka dengan wajah Joongie, maka wajah Ahra _Ahjumma_ Joongie tempeli topeng wajah Joongie saja _ne~_" Jaejoong lalu mengeluarkan topeng yang sudah ia persiapkan.

Tiba-tiba ada kotoran jatuh dari langit-langit gudang ke wajah Ahra.

"loh, kok wajahnya kotor" gerutu Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, mencari benda yang sekiranya bisa untuk membersihkan kotoran diwajah Ahra. Lalu Jaejoong melihat kemoceng diatas tumpukan meja. Diambilnya kemoceng itu.

"biasanya Park _Ahjumma_ membersihkan debu menggunakan ini. Joongie pakai saja ah"

Dengan hati-hati, Jaejoong membersihkan kotoran diwajah Ahra dengan kemoceng. Polos-bodoh-nya Jaejoong, wajah Ahra yang basah karena darah yang mengalir menyebabkan bulu-bulu pada kemoceng jadi rontok dan menempel pada wajah Ahra.

"loh kok tambah kotor." Kesal Jaejoong sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Tanpa basa basi, Jaejoong menyiram wajah Ahra dengan jus jeruk yang tadi dibelinya. Jaejoong tersenyum puas melihat wajah Ahra yang bersih dari kotoran, meski tidak bias dibilang bersih sepenuhnya, karena darah segar terus mengalir dari wajah Ahra.

"sekarang ringgal di temple gambarnya~ na.. na.. na.."

Jaejoong mengoleskan lem keseluruh topeng dengan ceria layaknya anak TK yang membuat kerajinan tangan.

.

.

Disisi lain, Yunho gelisah mencari Jaejoong. Karena dia tak menemukan kekasih cantiknya itu di bangku penonton seperti biasa.

Yunho berlari mengitari sekolah, jujur saja saat ini perasaannya tidak tenang.

.

.

Setelah mengoleskan lem, Jaejoong menempelkan topeng ke wajah Ahra. Jaejoong terkikik senang melihat hasil 'karya'nya. Tapi dia merasa ada yang kurang. Lalu Jaejoong mengarahkan pisaunya ke dada Ahra.

**CLEB!**

**SREET**

Jaejoong menusuk dada Ahra lalu menarik pisaunya ke bawah, terpampanglah organ-organ ahra. Kemudian Jaejoong merogoh dada Ahra, tujuannya saat ini yaitu-

"ah, dapat juga jantungnya." Sorak Jaejoong girang.

-jantung.

"tidak ada satupun jantung yang boleh berdetak untuk Yunnie, kecuali Joongie" diremasnya jantung Ahra.

**BRAK**

Pintu gudang teruka dengan kasar, seorang _namja_ bermata musang terpaku melihat pemandangan didalam gudang. Darah. Dimana-mana. Pantas saja firasatnya tak enak.

"ah Yunnie! Mengagetkan Joongie saja." protes Jaejoong dengan mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Yunho segera menutup pintu gudang, lalu menghampiri kekasihnya yang belepotan darah.

"Boo, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yunho sambil membersihkan wajah Jaejoong yang terciprat darah.

"Joongie sedang membuat karya. Lihatlah! Sekarang Ahra jadi cantik seperti Joongie." Ucap Jaejoong polos sambil memamerkan hasil 'karya'nya.

"untuk apa Joongie menghancurkan tangannya dan mengambil jantungnya?" Tanya Yunho ngeri.

"Joongie hanya tidak suka tangan _yeoja_ ini pegang-pegang Yunnie seenaknya. Dan Joongie juga tidak suka kalau jantungnya berdetak untuk Yunnie. Karna Yunnie miliknya Joongie" jelas Jaejoong sebal dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"kau tak perlu melakukan ini semua Boo, apapun yang terjadi aku tetap milikmu, selamanya milikmu _nae sarang_." Yunho menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Jaejoong.

"_You're MINE_."

"_yes, I'm yours Boo_."

Yunho mengecup bibir _plum_ Jaejoong dengan lembut, menyalurkan setiap cinta yang Yunho raasakan. Yah, meskipun Jaejoong seperti ini, dia tetap mencintai Jaejoong, baginya Jaejoong adalah segalanya. Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya lalu menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung mancung Jaejoong.

"_Kajja_, kubantu membersihkan 'sampah' ini."

.

.

**TBC/END?**

A/N: mian banget. FF yang lain belum dilanjut tapi uda bikin lagi. Ini sebenernya cuman selingan aja. Ini cuman 2shoot kok. Tapi ini juga bias jadi oneshoot :D kekeke~ tenang aja, FF yang lain uda OTW kok :D mohon **saran **dan **kritik**annya :D

.

.

.

**REVIEW JUSEYOOOOO~**


End file.
